


after 1am

by chickenrobotguy



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Morning After, Parenthood, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenrobotguy/pseuds/chickenrobotguy
Summary: Last night, Venomous had been different. Let them have some morning bed talk. (Takes place after All in the Villainy)
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous, Shadowy Figure/Lord Boxman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	after 1am

He looks tired, even in his sleep. The morning sunlight, gently touching his body, gives his skin a warm shade of pink. So soft. So much calmer than only few hours ago.

My memories of the night are blurry. Did all of this really happen? But, yes. My body tells me. I inspect his face, and there is no sign of the roughness I got to know shortly. He has never held back, but last night it was different.

I can’t say I did not like it. I was surprised. Confused. Overwhelmed. I hadn’t expected him to evolve this kind of liking. When he woke me up and turned me around, I thought I was still dreaming.

But what was that new energy? I mean, I _did_ notice his muscles. But did he ever use them like that? I remember feelings ranging from flying to being trapped. And didn’t he even kick me out of bed just to drag me back, all while laughing at me in a manic ecstasy?

“What’s with that face, Boxy?”

He smiles sweetly and reaches out to me. I bury my face in his hand.

“I was just … in thought of last night.”

“Ah”, PV says, with a worried look in his eyes. “I’m sorry I got to bed so late. I fell asleep in front of TV and Fink was still playing after 1 am! Can you believe that?”

I chuckle nervously. “Actually, I meant you and me. You knooow. But it’s nothing, really, I enjoyed it, it was just, uhm… kinda different.”

Is this a puzzled look in his eyes? Is he upset? Did I offend him with anything I said? I better make it clear:

“No critique. Just thinking about it. I might get used to it. That’s what I wanted you to know. So…”

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

It’s still hard to read his face. I reach out to his shoulder and both of us notice the bruises around my wrist, and now there’s worry in his eyes. I smile and caress his warm and sunny skin. “It’s okay, really.”

“I am sorry. I must’ve gotten carried away somehow.” He rubs his eyes and then pulls me gently into his arms. I snuggle up to him.

“So then, how did you punish Fink?”

“I – I just told her she should go to bed.”

“You’re hopeless.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have been fan of a ton of things, but I never wrote a fanfic before. It's the Voxman effect and I love it.  
> Since I'm not a native English speaker, I'll be thankful for any linguistic advice. Cheers!


End file.
